El Pilar de Zoth
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Continuación de "El Evangelio Escarlata". Jonathan se encuentra encerrado en el Pilar de Zoth, pero no por mucho tiempo. Una serie de eventos inesperados lo llevaran a librarse de su prisión y buscar venganza aliandose con el Gran Cthulhu.
1. Uno

**EL PILAR DE ZOTH**

**Escrito por Federico H. Bravo**

_«_Escucho el Caos que se arrastra llamando desde más allá de las estrellas.

Y Ellos crearon a Nyarlathotep para ser mensajero, Ellos lo vistieron con el Caos para que su forma pudiese permanecer siempre oculta entre los estrellas.

¿Quién conocerá el misterio de Nyarlathotep? Porque Él es la máscara y la voluntad de Aquellos que eran cuando el tiempo no existía. El sacerdote del Éter, El Morador del Aire y tiene tantas caras que ninguna se recordará.

Las olas se hielen ante Ellos. Los Dioses temen su llamada. En los sueños de los hombres Él habla en voz baja, aunque ¿quién conoce Su forma?_»._

**Abdul Alhazred. _El Necronomicón_, traducción de John Dee.**

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>

**Ciudad de Arkham.**

**Noche. **

Mitchell entró en la oscura tienda de arte con la esperanza de encontrar algo que cautivara su vana y superflua existencia. Era joven y bello, y podía tener a la mujer que quisiese, más nada de eso tenia el más mínimo sentido para él.

Era dueño de un _nigth club_ y a los ojos de todos vivía con un excelente pasar económico.

Pero todo esto no bastaba. Su alma anhelaba conocer más cosas… otros placeres, otras experiencias. Si hubiese podido, le habría encantado conocer otras esferas de la existencia.

Él no lo sabia, pero estaba de suerte.

Los Dioses del Destino tenían una forma tan retorcida de hacer las cosas…

Mitchell caminó un rato por la tienda solitaria, aburrido. Hasta ahora nada que le llamara la atención. Nada que deseara comprar.

Ya se daba por vencido cuando algo en el fondo del negocio reclamó su interés. Se acercó, con el corazón latiéndole a mil en el pecho.

Irguiéndose allí, un inmenso pilar de piedra se dejaba ver con toda su obscenidad. Estaba lleno de figuras en relieve que representaban monstruos semi-humanos, de vago perfil antropomórfico.

Mitchell lo estudió, fascinado. También tenía caras talladas en la roca. Acarició con mórbido placer el único rostro bello, pero cruelmente torturado que había. Era la cara de un hombre joven, congelada en un rictus de terrible agonía.

El artista de aquella obra tenía que ser un genio o un demente. La forma en la que estaba labrada la escultura representaba tan perfectamente el sufrimiento y la desolación que hasta un corazón frívolo y vano como el suyo brincaba de la emoción.

Alguien le tocó el hombro. Mitchell se volvió. Un hombre vestido de traje negro y un semblante que delataba a las claras su origen egipcio lo miraba con unos ojos profundos.

-¿Cuánto cuesta? – señaló al pilar – Lo quiero.

El hombre (el dueño de la tienda, sin duda) esbozó una media sonrisa. Un brillo especial pareció refulgir en aquellos ojos suyos.

-Ah… el Pilar de Zoth – dijo, con la voz grave – La representación vivida del tormento eterno que le espera a quien osa desafiar a los Dioses Exteriores. Es una maravilla, única en el mundo.

-No me importa – lo cortó Mitchell – Lo quiero. ¿Cuánto?

El hombre estudió detenidamente al impetuoso joven.

-¿Lo deseas? – preguntó.

Mitchell enarcó una ceja. ¿De que iba todo aquello? El tipo hablaba y actuaba como Boris Karloff en "La Momia". Si estaba intentando asustarle para que no se llevara el pilar, no le funcionaria.

-¿Cuánto? – insistió.

El hombre de negro no respondió. Siguió mirándolo con ese gesto tan extraño en el rostro.

-¿Lo deseas? – repitió.

-¿No cree que si le pregunto cuanto cuesta es porque lo quiero llevar?

Silencio, tenso como una cuerda de piano.

Finalmente, el hombre de negro sonrió abiertamente. Dijo su precio.

Mitchell pensó que se trataba de una broma.

No pasó mucho hasta que el Pilar de Zoth fue embalado cuidadosamente en un cajón de madera y metido dentro de un camión de mudanzas.

Su destino era la ciudad de Nueva York.

El dueño de la tienda, el hombre de negro, vio cómo se lo llevaban. Sonrió de nuevo, mientras sus ojos se volvieron oscuros como el ébano, y regresó al interior lóbrego de su negocio.


	2. Dos

**II **

**Nueva York.**

**Tiempo después. **

La jornada terminaba difícil para la doctora Rowan Mayfair. A los habituales heridos por balas en medio de los tiroteos entre pandillas, y a los moribundos por culpa de imprudentes maniobras de transito, había que sumarle ahora otro desastre. De hecho, ese desastre acababa de entrar a Terapia Intensiva hacía un rato, que era de donde Rowan salía, agotada.

El sujeto había llegado acompañado de una mujer. Presentaba un cuadro de anemia extrema, sumada a una palidez mórbida y un degeneramiento corporal imposible.

Si Rowan no fuera una médica racional y pragmática, creería que al tipo lo atacó un vampiro.

Era bizarro, pero presentaba los mismos síntomas que se mostraban en las películas. Solo que aquí no había marcas de mordeduras de colmillos, ni mordeduras de ningún tipo en general.

Extraño, muy extraño.

Rowan encontró a la mujer en el vestíbulo del hospital. Estaba sentada en un banco y se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos. Era la viva imagen de la desesperación.

-Disculpe. ¿Usted vino con el paciente que ingresó a Terapia, verdad? – preguntó.

La mujer levantó la vista y la miró. Tenía los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando. Se trataba de una chica joven. Rowan se preguntó cuantos tendría. ¿Veintisiete?

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó a su vez ella.

-Estable, pero no voy a mentirte… su condición física es deplorable.

Se produjo el silencio. La franqueza de la doctora sorprendió un poco a la chica. No podía saber que ese un rasgo distintivo de Rowan: cuando algo malo sucedía, lo decía. No se andaba con vueltas.

Algunos pacientes y familiares lo agradecían, otros no.

Finalmente, suspiró y tomó asiento al lado de la joven.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – quiso saber.

-Paula… Paula Marshall.

-Paula. ¿Qué pasó?

Silencio. La chica parecía nerviosa.

-Puedes confiar en mí – le aseguró Rowan – Cuéntamelo.

Paula dudó. Amagó con hablar pero se calló. Negó con la cabeza.

-No me creerá – dijo y bajó la vista.

-Pruébame. Te aseguro que soy mas accesible que los otros médicos – sonrió, afable – Me llamo Rowan – le tendió la mano. Paula se la estrechó, vacilante – Te diré qué, Paula. Te invitó a tomar un café. Creo que te vendría bien.

* * *

><p>Paula aceptó la invitación de la extraña pero amable doctora. Ambas mujeres estaban sentadas delante de una mesa en la cafetería del hospital. Era tarde por la noche y las emergencias parecieron hacer una concesión para que Rowan descansara un poco.<p>

La chica se fue soltando lentamente. Había un aire en la mirada de la médica, casi maternal, que hizo que Paula decidiera confiar en ella. Terminó por contarle el episodio que había provocado el atroz cuadro clínico de Eddy, su novio… el paciente en la sala de Terapia.

-Todo es culpa de ese pilar. Estoy segura.

-¿Pilar? Explícame, Paula…

La chica exhaló una bocanada de aire. Le habría encantado un cigarrillo en ese momento.

-Eddy y yo trabajamos en un club nocturno – explicó – _La Caldera_.

-Nunca oí de él.

-No tendrías por que. Está dentro del circuito _under_.

-Muy bien. Continua.

-Pues el dueño del local es… es amigo nuestro. Mitchell Braverman, se llama. Es un tipo un tanto… - Paula no encontraba la palabra.

-¿Excéntrico? – la ayudó Rowan.

-Algo así. Sucede que no hace mucho anduvo de visita por la ciudad de Arkham y se compró en una tienda de arte una especie de escultura de piedra. Un pilar horrible, lleno de figuras retorcidas y como sufriendo. Pues bien… sucede que lo colocó en el club, para que todos lo vieran. Pidió a Eddy una opinión acerca del objeto y cuando él le dijo que era una mierda, Mitch… bueno, es propenso a… exasperarse con facilidad si le llevan la contra. ¿Me entiendes?

-Un grandísimo cabrón – Rowan asintió – Menudo jefe tienes.

Paula se encogió de hombros.

-La paga es buena.

-Ya. Pero eso no significa complacer a todos los caprichos ilógicos del jefe y menos, si el tipo es un cabronazo.

-La cuestión es que Ed dijo a Mitch que la estatua era una mierda, espantosa, y Mitch… bueno, perdió un poco la cabeza.

-¿Discutieron?

-Se fueron a las manos.

-Genial – obviamente, Rowan quería sonar sarcástica. Lo logró.

-Pero el asunto es que… que en medio de la pelea, Mitch empujó a Ed contra aquel pilar grotesco y…

Paula calló. Se enojó consigo misma y maldijo en voz alta.

-¡No vas a creerme! Te repito que no lo vas a hacer…

-Y yo te reitero que sí lo haré. Continua. ¿Qué pasó cuando Mitch tiró a Ed contra ese pilar?

-Pues que le chupó la sangre – Paula la miró, seria – Casi lo deja seco de no haberlo apartado yo de él. Pero era tarde… quedó muy mal. Llamamos a la ambulancia y nos trajeron aquí. Es todo.

Paula se echó a llorar. Rowan no podía culparla; el estado de Ed en la sala de Terapia era calamitoso.

…Pero de ahí a creer que un pilar de piedra, una estatua, le chupara la sangre…

Por primera vez, Rowan se preguntó si Paula no tendría problemas mentales. O peor, si quizás no tomaría drogas.

La chica se dio cuenta del escepticismo de la doctora y tomó una resolución.

-Ven a verlo – dijo.

-¿Perdón?

-El pilar. Ven a verlo. En el club. Ahí está. Todos lo pueden ver. Ven y fíjate que es verdad. ¡Es horrible! ¡Te da escalofríos!

-Pero de ahí a pensar que le chupó la sangre a tu novio…

-Dijiste que me creerías – Paula sonó desilusionada. Y desolada. Rowan se apuró a enmendar su error.

-Y lo hago, pero… compréndeme, es… difícil pensar en que cosas como esas sucedan.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que todo esto fue un error. Un grave error – Paula se puso de pie. Se marchaba.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

La chica vaciló. Volvió y escribió con una lapicera que Rowan tenía sobresaliendo del bolsillo de su bata médica una dirección en una servilleta de papel.

-Esta es la dirección del club – dijo, secamente – Si necesitas creer, ven y míralo tú misma.

Se marchó. Rowan observó el papel escrito.

_¿Por qué demonios se mezclaba con esto? _

_¿Lo necesitaba? _

Sabia Dios que tenia demasiados problemas en su vida personal, como para lidiar con este otro, que además, era ajeno a ella.

Así que, ¿realmente necesitaba hacer el papel de investigadora policial? ¿Seria tan osada como para ir y meterse en este asunto?

Conocía de antemano la respuesta.

Sabia que Paula le hacia recordar a Abby.

Rowan sonrió, lacónicamente. Hacía tanto que no veía a su hija…

Madre e hija necesitaban una charla urgente, alguno de estos días. Había muchas cosas para considerar.

Por lo pronto, Rowan se guardó la servilleta con la dirección del club.

Iría en cuanto tuviera su día libre.


	3. Tres

**III **

Mitchell sabia que aquél pilar era especial.

Había visto lo que le hizo a Eddy cuando lo empujó contra él. De no haber intervenido la imbécil de Paula, lo habría matado, sin duda.

En el momento presente, _La Caldera_ estaba vacía de gente. Tan solo estaban Mitch y el pilar.

Mientras bebía un vaso de Whisky, estudió detenidamente las obscenas figuras talladas en la piedra. Se veían más vividas de lo que recordaba… sobre todo, aquella cara del joven bello y torturado.

En especial, _ese_ rostro.

Mitch lo acarició suavemente.

El pilar produjo una descarga eléctrica.

Retrocedió, espantado cuando la figura de piedra cobró vida. El rostro del joven en la roca se movió y abrió los ojos. Lo miró inquisitivamente y una sonrisa se delineó en sus labios grises.

-Bien… esto es curioso – dijo la estatua - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mitch no respondió. Temblaba. Miraba al rostro sin pestañear siquiera.

-Te pregunté tu nombre – insistió la estatua.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

-Oh, te aseguro que sí sucede. ¿Vas a decirme cómo te llamas o voy a tener que adivinarlo?

Silencio. Mitchell se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mareado. Se sentó en un taburete delante de la barra y depositó el vaso de Whisky en ella.

-Esto no puede ser verdad – declaró – Estoy soñando.

La estatua suspiró.

-Esto no es un sueño y es real – dijo - ¿Vas a darme tu jodido nombre?

-Mitchell. Me llamo Mitchell, pero todos me dicen Mitch.

De repente pensó que a lo mejor se había vuelto loco. ¡Al fin sucedía! Se le aflojaron todos los tornillos, eso seguro.

Ahí estaba, conversando con un rostro de piedra grabado en una escultura de roca… ¡Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo!

Sí, estaba loco. Era eso.

-Mitchell – el rostro pétreo pronunció su nombre con deleite – Soy Jonathan.

* * *

><p>Durante la siguiente media hora, Mitch escuchó de boca de Jonathan su terrible historia…<p>

Supo que todo empezó con un conjuro del Necronomicón. Gracias a él, Jonathan había viajado más allá de las fronteras de la carne y del espacio-tiempo conocido, atravesando la Ultima Puerta y entrando en los dominios de Azathoth, el ciego y todopoderoso Dios del Caos, el creador del Universo.

Por su osadía, no perpetuada por mortal alguno hasta el momento, el Dios Exterior le había castigado destruyendo su cuerpo físico en el encuentro y aprisionando su espíritu en reinos de horror y dolor perpetuos, donde observó todos los secretos de los Grandes Antiguos y muchas cosas mas.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronostico, una posibilidad de escapar le había sido ofrecida y la aprovechó. Regresó a la Tierra, pero convertido en una especie de vampiro, obligado a alimentarse de sangre y vitalidad para subsistir.

En la ocasión en que intentó salvarse de un futuro castigo de los del Exterior, ofreciéndoles un sacrificio humano, alguien, un hombre, lo interrumpió y desbarató sus intenciones quemando el Necronomicón que él tenia. Esto provocó que Yog-Sothoth, uno de aquellos temibles moradores de esas otras dimensiones más allá de la nuestra viniera en persona a buscarle y a la final ejecutara la sentencia.

-Padecí nuevos e interminables tormentos, en esferas de inenarrable horror. El infierno que Yog-Sothoth preparó para mí no tiene parangón con nada de este y los otros mundos – dijo Jonathan, ante la atenta mirada de Mitchell – Finalmente fui encerrado en el Pilar de Zoth, aquí, donde me ves, junto con otras aberraciones inmundas aprisionadas en la roca. Y así iba a permanecer durante evos, muerto pero soñando, hasta que tú me alimentaste…

-¿Yo? ¿Alimentarte? ¿Cómo?

-Cuando empujaste a ese otro hombre contra el pilar, en medio de aquel acto violento, me despertaste. Fui yo quien casi le drené hasta la última gota de sangre, con el único fin de liberarme de mis ataduras. Pero fui interrumpido.

Mitchell sabia de lo que hablaba. A último momento, Paula había salvado a Ed alejándolo del tótem de piedra.

-Así que… esa es mi historia – finalizó Jonathan.

-De modo que eres prisionera de este pilar hasta que no vuelvas a beber sangre – razonó Mitch.

-Yo no "bebo" la sangre. La absorbo.

-¿Y que diferencia hay?

El tono de Mitchell había recuperado el desenfado y la altanería que lo caracterizaban. Volvió a servirse Whisky en su vaso y caminó despreocupado hasta delante del pilar.

-La diferencia está en que no necesito morder a nadie para hacerlo – terció Jonathan – No soy Drácula.

-Pues a mí me pareces un puto vampiro.

Silencio de nuevo. Jonathan ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Lindo lugar este – dijo, observándolo - ¿Es tuyo?

-¿Qué te importa? – Mitch se encogió de hombros.

El rostro de piedra se echó una carcajada sonora.

-Tienes carácter, amigo – lo miró con deseo no disimulado – Me gustas.

-¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Yo no soy ningún marica! ¡No te confundas! – le advirtió el otro.

Como toda respuesta, Jonathan se volvió a reír.

-Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto, pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que sí lo hace es que necesito tu ayuda, Mitch.

-¿Para qué?

-Liberarme definitivamente del Pilar de Zoth.

-Oh. Ya veo. ¿Y por qué debería ayudarte?

-Porque si lo haces, te recompensare.

-Ye tengo dinero.

-No hablo de dinero, hablo de poder y de conocimiento. ¿No ansias esas cosas? Algo que te saque de la mediocridad de tu rutinaria existencia. Yo puedo hacerlo. Puedo llenar el vacío de tu alma con bellas poesías sobre otras dimensiones y mundos que jamás has soñado. Ayúdame a ser libre y te regalare la sabiduría de Aquellos que Moran en el Otro Lado.

Mitch lo consideró. Miró atentamente los cubitos de hielo en su vaso de Whisky.

¿Qué tenia para perder?

El tótem tenía razón. Ansiaba con horror encontrar algo que calmara el ansia, que llenara el vacío de su alma.

La oferta de conocimientos y de poder era tentadora, pero ¿estaba dispuesto a vender su alma para conseguirlos?

-¿Qué pasa si digo que no? – inquirió.

-Tan solo me iré a dormir de nuevo por medio millón de años y tú seguirás viviendo tu miserable existencia. Harás las mismas cosas que siempre has hecho y seguramente morirás de viejo, arrugado y enfermo. Nada más.

Mitch lo miró con odio.

-Te ayudaré – dijo - ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Pues, para empezar, alimentarme. Tráeme vidas… tráeme sangre.


	4. Cuatro

**IV **

**_La Caldera_. **

**Un par de semanas más tarde. **

Rowan pensó que había sido muy mala idea venir desde el principio. Para empezar, apenas puso un pie en el local, su música fuerte y estridente le asaltó los oídos como el ronco andar de una motosierra cortando árboles.

Una banda de rock alternativo aullaba sobre un escenario, esa era la causa. Al compás de sus tremendos alaridos, el cantante incitaba a la multitud reunida a bailar…

Rowan buscó refugio en la barra. Pidió un trago para beber y debió soportar a un pesado borracho que, en el taburete a su lado, no paró en toda la noche de insistirle con propuestas de casarse con él.

-No creo en el matrimonio – fue la seca respuesta de Rowan, una verdad a medias. Lo cierto era que estuvo casada durante algunos años, pero resultó que la cosa entre ella y Michael no funcionó.

Al menos, algo bonito salio de esa relación: Abigail, su hija.

Rowan se corrigió mentalmente. Era "Abby" simplemente. La chica solía odiar cuando la llamaban por su verdadero nombre.

Tenia que hablar con ella. La extrañaba y mucho.

…Si no se hubiera mudado a Arkham…

El borracho interrumpió sus pensamientos con otra obscena proposición en vez del casamiento. Rowan casi le tiró la bebida encima. De hecho, lo hubiera hecho si Paula no hubiera aparecido y se la llevara a otro rincón del club.

-Lo ha movido – dijo.

-¿El qué?

-El pilar – Paula señaló a un enorme espacio vacío cercano adonde ambas estaban – Lo ha movido. A su apartamento.

Rowan iba a decir algo al respecto, pero la chica no la dejó. La tomó del brazo y la condujo a la trastienda del local.

Se metieron por una escalera de emergencias y subieron al piso superior del edificio.

-Paula, espera – pidió la doctora – Creo que no es buena idea entrar sin permiso…

-Él no está allí en este momento – Paula sacó una llave – Es ahora o nunca. Solo será un vistazo.

Rowan puso una objeción más, pero la chica la desestimó. Abrió la puerta del apartamento y entró primero.

"_Esto es una locura"_, pensó la doctora, _"Si nos pescan, tendremos problemas… pero más los voy a tener yo, por mi trabajo. ¿Para qué vine?"_

Se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse mezclado en toda aquella historia, cuando Paula la llamó para que entrara. Rowan suspiró y obedeció.

Lo que vio le heló la sangre.

En el centro del apartamento, entre un desorden caprichoso de ropa y demás objetos personales, se alzaba el Pilar de Zoth.

Mitchell había puesto unas cuantas velas enfrente de él y rodeándolo, a modo de ofrenda. Bajo la trémula luz, Rowan pudo entrever, con el corazón sobrecogido, las espantosas figuras, los relieves de pesadilla.

-¿Lo ves? – susurró la voz de Paula a su lado. Temblaba.

-Mi Dios… - musitó a su vez ella y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Vaya si lo veía. Era escabroso, grotesco. Las imágenes talladas eran tan retorcidas, tan espeluznantes… y tan vividas.

Había una cara allí, en el mar de torturadas imágenes de criaturas con cuerpos humanos y cabeza de cefalópodos, un rostro reconocible, bello y maligno a la vez, de un hombre joven. Aquella efigie aterrorizó más a Rowan y amenazó con hacer pedazos su alma escéptica. De alguna manera, aquella cara parecía vivía, como si la piedra de la que estaba compuesta estuviera dotada de alguna especie de vida más allá de cualquier entendimiento.

La estatua tenía los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera.

A Rowan le pareció que respiraba.

Un ruido fuera del apartamento alertó a ambas mujeres. Paula corrió a la puerta a fijarse y maldijo por lo bajo. Cerró con llave.

-¿Qué haces? – inquirió la doctora.

-Dejarla como estaba – la volvió a tomar del brazo – Vamos. Hay que esconderse.

-¿Viene alguien?

-Mitch. Y no viene solo.

Paula y ella se escondieron velozmente detrás de unas gruesas cortinas. En ese preciso instante, el cerrojo hizo ruido y la puerta se abrió. Mitchell entró al apartamento, en compañía de dos mujeres. Iban pasados un poco de copas. La algarabía que los acompañaba murió cuando ellas vieron el pilar.

-Es espantoso – comentó una de las chicas.

-Hey, nena. ¡Que poco sentido del arte tienes! – se quejó Mitch, besándose con la otra.

Rowan y Paula los espiaron tras las cortinas. Por suerte, no las descubrieron.

Las caricias de Mitch hacia una de las chicas despertaron los celos y deseos de su compañera, y pareció olvidarse del pilar y sus grotescas imágenes. Se unió al dúo, reclamando la atención del varón.

A Rowan le dio vergüenza. Miró a Paula, oculta a su lado, y la vio palidecer. No era por la sensual escena que se estaba desarrollando ante ambas; era por un cambio drástico en el tótem.

La cara del joven bello y maligno abrió sus ojos.

Rowan se tapó la boca para no gritar. Aquello era imposible, pero estaba ocurriendo. La cara miraba a Mitchell y sus dos amantes, con deseo.

-Ya estuvo bien. Mi turno – protestó juguetona la primera chica, interrumpiendo el largo beso que la segunda le daba al muchacho en la boca. Él se rió y dijo que tenía una idea mejor.

-Sáquense la ropa. Ambas – pidió.

Las dos rieron pero obedecieron. Quedaron totalmente como Dios las trajo al mundo.

-¿No te vas a sacar la tuya? – preguntó una de las chicas.

-Luego – Mitch sonrió – Ahora, quiero que se acerquen al pilar y lo acaricien.

Silencio.

-Pero Mitch… es tan feo – protestaron ellas.

-No todas las imágenes son feas – retrucó él - ¿Ven aquella? Esa del joven apuesto… vayan adonde está él y acarícienlo.

Silencio otra vez. Hubo una risita.

-Que diablos… es lindo de verdad – una de las mujeres se acercó al pilar. Acarició con lascivia al rostro.

-Me da escalofríos – acotó la otra – Es como si nos mirara.

-¿Y desde cuando te molesta que te miren?

La mofa surtió efecto. La segunda chica se unió a su compañera y juntas acariciaron el tótem.

-Eso es… eso es… - Mitch entrecerró los ojos, complacido – _Buenas chicas_.

Rowan sintió asco. Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite e interrumpir la exhibición obscena, cuando algo escabroso pasó.

Unos brazos con manos pestíferas, similares a garras, emergieron del tótem y atraparon a las chicas. Hubo gritos, patadas y forcejeos, pero todos en vano.

Apresadas como estaban, nada pudieron hacer para escaparse.

Jonathan acabó con ellas rápido. Las soltó y cayeron inertes en el piso, como dos arrugadas momias, secas de sangre.

-Aah… delicioso – dijo.

Mitch se desplomó en un sofá, aburrido. Encendió un cigarrillo y abrió una lata de cerveza.

-Necesito más – pidió la estatua.

-¿Más? – Mitch frunció el ceño - ¡Te comiste más de veinte en unas semanas! ¿De donde rayos voy a conseguirte más?

Rowan sintió que no podía haber ya mas terror que colmara su alma. ¡Ya habían muertos más mujeres a manos de ese horror! Buscó la mirada de su compañera. Paula reflejó su propio asco e impotencia.

-Necesito más – insistió Jonathan – El Pilar de Zoth es muy fuerte. Todavía no tengo el poder suficiente para anular sus hechizos.

-Bla, bla, bla… la misma cantinela de siempre – Mitch resopló.

Jonathan lo miró con severidad, solo un momento.

-Mitchell… - susurró.

El aludido levantó la mirada mientras bebía su cerveza.

-¿Quieres ver otra vez el Vacío Exterior?

Rowan observó que el muchacho palidecía.

-¿Quieres que te lo muestre otra vez? – continuó susurrando Jonathan – Recuerda la primera vez que te lo enseñé, en las visiones… cómo gimoteabas como un bebé, suplicándome no verlo más. ¿Quieres verlo de nuevo?

-No – Mitchell dejó de beber, temblando. Dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo. Recordaba la visión perfectamente bien en su memoria como para que la amenaza velada surtiera su efecto – No – repitió, con énfasis – No quiero verlo.

-Entonces sé buen chico y trame lo que te pedí.

Hubo una larga pausa en la que el dueño del club nocturno fumó en completo silencio. Cuando pareció tomar una decisión, se puso de pie. Apagó lo que quedaba del cigarrillo y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Mitchell – lo llamó Jonathan - ¿No te olvidas de algo?

Rowan vio que el joven protestó. Se acercó al pilar y lo miró con odio.

-El besito de las buenas noches – la cara de la estatua hizo un mohín con los labios.

-Hijo de puta.

Jonathan rió. Mitch lo besó en la boca.

Había pasión y furia en aquél gesto. Por un momento Rowan pensó que el rostro de piedra lo mataría, como había hecho con las dos mujeres que yacían secas a sus pies, pero no. El apasionado beso acabó pronto, Mitch tomó una chaqueta, se la puso y se marchó del apartamento.

La cara de Jonathan cerró los ojos.

Volvía a dormir.

Rowan y Paula esperaron un rato, hasta estar seguras de salir de su escondite. Con todo el sigilo del que fueron capaces, se fueron del lugar.

* * *

><p>Una vez en la calle, fuera del club, Rowan estalló.<p>

-¡Esto es monstruoso! ¡Tenemos que llamar a la policía!

-¿Y que les vas a decir? ¿Qué un pilar demoníaco mató a dos mujeres chupándoles la sangre? – Paula negó con la cabeza – No nos creerían.

-¡No podemos dejar esto así! – protestó la doctora - ¡Ya han muerto otra mujeres! Ya lo oíste.

Paula asintió. Miró hacia la fachada próxima del club.

-Tenemos que averiguar de dónde vino esa cosa – dijo ella, de repente.

Rowan se sentó en el escalón de una vivienda cercana. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, abatida.

Aquella noche había recibido un duro golpe a su escepticismo. Era la primera vez en su vida en que veía un hecho sobrenatural con sus propios ojos.

-Mitch lo compró en una tienda de arte – Paula se sentó a su lado – en Arkham. Hay que averiguar de donde lo sacaron antes de eso y quien o qué es ese sujeto en el tótem.

-Tengo un contacto en Arkham – terció Rowan, dubitativa – Nos ayudara si se lo pido. Trabaja para el departamento de policía y tiene grandes conocimientos en informática. Puede rastrear el origen de esa cosa.

Paula estuvo de acuerdo en pedir ayuda a esa persona. Rowan y ella se separaron, un rato después…

-Por favor, ten cuidado – le pidió la doctora a la chica.

Mientras Rowan conducía su coche a casa, pensó si era conveniente después de todo meter a su hija en este baile.


	5. Cinco

**V **

**Arkham. **

**Al poco tiempo. **

Cuando el teléfono sonó en el apartamento de Abby, la que atendió el llamado fue su compañera de piso. La música de Marilyn Manson sonaba a todo lo que daba y la chica prácticamente tuvo que hablar a los gritos para hacerse oír.

-¿Cómo dijo? – gritó Terry, tapándose un oído para escuchar mejor.

-¡Soy la madre de Abigail! ¿Puedes pasarme con ella? – insistió Rowan, en el mismo tono.

-Un momento – Terry dejó el tubo descolgado y se fue a llamar a su amiga - ¡Abby! ¡Teléfono! Tu madre.

Abby, una bella chica gótica de piel pálida y tatuajes en el cuerpo, resopló algo molesta y bajó el volumen de su equipo de audio. Acudió a hablar con Rowan al rato.

-¿Abby?

-Hola, Rowan – dijo ella. Hacía mucho que no le decía _"mamá"_, salvo en casos especiales y por lo general simplemente se limitaba a usar su nombre - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?

Rowan suspiró. ¡Hacía tanto que no hablaba con ella! Pero no podía darse el lujo de entretenerse con ello. Existía un motivo de sobrado peso para molestar a Abby y es que necesitaba de su ayuda.

-¿Todavía trabajas para la división informática del departamento de policía de Arkham? – le preguntó.

-Que yo sepa, no me han echado todavía – respondió su hija, sarcástica - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes líos con la ley? ¿Alguna mala praxis tal vez que quieres que borre de algún expediente digital?

El humor de Abby era bastante ácido. Rowan lo pasó por alto.

-Escucha, hija… Necesito un favor.

-Sí, ya decía yo que por algo llamabas.

Se hizo el silencio. Abby se molesto consigo misma. ¿Tenia que ser tan mordaz cuando hablaba con su madre? Después de todo, justamente, era lo que Rowan era, su madre. Después de que se separara de su padre y este se fuera a vivir a Europa, la única que le quedaba era Rowan.

Trato de hacer una concesión; dejaría de lado los sarcasmos.

-¿Qué sucede?

Rowan se lo contó. Al principio, antes de llamarla, estuvo pensando en qué decirle, qué inventar. Pero Abby no se merecía mentiras. Si quería recobrar la confianza y el afecto de su hija, decidió que lo mejor seria, ante todo, decirle la verdad, por muy grotesca o imposible que fuera.

Sorprendentemente para ella, Abby la escuchó hasta el final. Cuando el relato del horror vivido terminó, la chica tuvo mucho para decirle a su madre. Para empezar, que ya existían antecedentes del caso…

Abby le contó sobre los crímenes de ciertas mujeres acaecidos hace tiempo atrás, en Arkham, y sobre las pesquisas del detective encargado de investigar el asunto, Kyle MacRae, quien había desaparecido misteriosamente no hace mucho. Le habló de los informes forenses y sobre la vinculación de las muertes con brujería, la magia negra y el vampirismo…

Rowan escuchó aquello sobrecogida de espanto. Parecía que un terrible mal seguía suelto, pese a creérsele derrotado. La cosa-vampiro del tótem de piedra tenía nombre y de acuerdo con lo que Abby averiguó de boca de MacRae, se llamaba Jonathan.

-Es una especie de brujo demoníaco de alguna clase – dijo la chica – pero MacRae insistió en que lo había vencido. Claro que nadie, excepto yo, le creyó.

-Lo que no entiendo es qué hace en ese pilar de piedra… Mi amiga Paula, la chica de la que te hablé, dice que el dueño del club lo compró en una galería de arte allá en Arkham. Abby, necesito que averigües todo lo que puedas de ese lugar.

-Descuida, lo haré.

Otra vez se produjo el silencio entre madre e hija. Rowan lo rompió al rato al volver a hablar…

-Escucha hija, yo… lo siento si no he sido todo lo buena madre que debería ser contigo. De verdad, lo siento.

-Rowan… no pasa nada. Está bien. Yo tampoco puedo presumir de ser exactamente una hija modelo.

Rowan sonrió, triste. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que madre e hija se unirían por culpa de un asunto sobrenatural? Pero pese a todo, daba las gracias a Dios por Abby. Podía ser todo lo rebelde que quisiese, pero en el fondo, no era una mala chica.

Cuando cortaron la comunicación, solo fue con la férrea promesa de contactarse nuevamente cuando Abby averiguara algo.


	6. Seis

**VI **

Abby utilizó sus amplios conocimientos en el área de la informática para rastrear la compra de Mitchell hasta su lugar de origen. Obtuvo la dirección de la tienda donde el pilar se vendió y al día siguiente fue hasta allá.

Era un sitio lóbrego. Una vez atravesado el umbral, la muchacha se estremeció por el brusco cambio de temperatura que se produjo. Afuera hacia frío; dentro, hacía más, si cabe.

Abby se distrajo viendo un espeluznante cuadro que representaba a un ser mitad hombre, mitad animal (parecía un perro o canino de alguna clase, no estaba segura) cuando el dueño del lugar le tocó el hombro.

Dio un respingo. El tipo era bastante sombrío. Algo le decía que estaba totalmente a tono con el negocio que regenteaba.

-El Modelo de Pickman – dijo el sujeto, con voz grave.

-¿Qué?

El hombre de negro señaló al cuadro.

-Ah… - Abby asintió, nerviosa – Escuche, estoy tratando de averiguar algo sobre una pieza de arte que usted vendió a Mitchell Braverman. Se llama… - revisó los papeles que había traído consigo. No le hicieron falta; el hombre de negro la sacó de apuros.

-El Pilar de Zoth – dijo.

-Ese mismo.

-Está vendido.

-Lo sé. Es que necesito que me informe sobre su origen.

El hombre de negro la observó detenidamente. Esbozó una enigmática media sonrisa.

-Sé que es algo inusual… pero le pagare. Puedo pagarle por la información.

-El precio que yo te pediría, tú no lo puedes pagar, Abigail.

Abby se quedó helada.

-¿Cómo supo mi nombre?

Silencio.

Ella retrocedió. Repentinamente la presencia de ese sujeto se le antojó algo terrible. Había una sombra en él indefinida, como de extraña malevolencia.

Aquél tipo no era humano. Abby lo supo.

Tuvo la confirmación cuando los ojos del hombre se volvieron dos orbes de completa oscuridad. Sus pupilas y el blanco habían desaparecido.

-¿Quién es usted? – preguntó. Por alguna extraña razón, quería huir corriendo de ese lugar, pero no podía mover ni un músculo. Estaba petrificada en su sitio.

-Muchos nombres, muchos rostros – dijo el hombre de negro, misterioso – en muchos mundos a la vez – agregó.

-El pilar… ¿Por qué se lo vendió a Mitchell? ¿De donde ha salido?

-Creo que conoces parte de la respuesta a esa pregunta. Dentro del pilar habita prisionero el infame hereje al que llaman Jonathan, quien se atrevió a desafiar a los Señores del Exterior. Por su atrevimiento, le encerraron allí, junto con otras abominaciones que no me está permitido nombrarte.

El hombre oscuro hizo una pausa. Abby aguardó a que continuara.

-El pilar fue devuelto a esta dimensión por un portal. Se me ordenó que debía entregárselo a Mitchell Braverman.

-¿Por qué?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Quién lo ordenó?

Tampoco hubo respuesta.

-Ese demonio está intentando escapar del pilar.

-Nadie puede escapar del Pilar de Zoth.

-Pues él lo va a hacer – Abby recuperó el coraje. Encaró al sujeto con más decisión- Tal y como yo lo veo, primero lo castigan encerrándolo ahí y después lo dejan libre, para que se escape. ¿Cómo se entiende eso?

El hombre de negro se puso serio.

-¿Quién entiende la Voluntad de Yog-Sothoth? – declaró – Sus caminos son misteriosos. Él escribe grandes verdades con letras torcidas – hizo otra pausa – Yo solo cumplo Sus ordenes.

Abby no podía decir que entendía del todo aquel asunto, pero tenía en mente algo más práctico.

-Si Jonathan escapa del pilar, ¿no seria una ofensa para esos Señores del Exterior? – cuestionó - ¿No seria algo así como una afrenta, un desafío a ese Yog-_como-se-llame_?

El hombre de negro pareció pensarlo.

-Puede que tengas razón – concedió.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo podemos matar a ese ser?

El hombre de negro se volvió hacia un pedestal colocado cerca. Tomó de él un gran medallón con un símbolo extraño.

-El Amuleto de Nug-Soth – dijo, entregándoselo – Si escapa del pilar, debe usarse contra él.

Abby se disponía a pagarle por la pieza antigua, cuando el hombre de negro la detuvo.

-Llévatelo – ordenó.

La chica se lo guardó entre sus ropas. Salió de la galería rápidamente.

Cuando se volvió para ver, algo increíble había sucedido: _la tienda ya no existía_. Con ojos desorbitados del asombro, Abby contempló el terreno vacío que se extendía ante ella. Era como si nunca hubiera existido ninguna tienda.


	7. Siete

_«_Eso que no está muerto, que puede permanecer eternamente, y con desconocidos eones incluso la muerte puede fenecer_»._

**Abdul Alhazred. _El Necronomicón_, versión original en árabe.**

**Año 730 DC, en Damasco. **

* * *

><p><strong>VII <strong>

**Nueva York.**

**Más tarde. **

Abby llevó el amuleto a su madre en persona. Mientras se lo entregaba, le contó todo lo que el hombre de negro le había dicho sobre el pilar y Jonathan.

Rowan sostuvo el medallón en sus manos. Lo observó con cierta fascinación. El grabado en su interior le pareció extraño, alucinante, alienígeno.

Mientras decidían qué hacer a continuación, sonó el teléfono. Rowan atendió. Paula le habló desde el otro lado, en un estado de histeria. Estaba aterrada…

-¡Lo sabe!

-¿Quién? Paula, cálmate. ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Rowan, él lo sabe! ¡Sabe que estuvimos en su apartamento! ¡Sabe que vimos el pilar hablándole! ¡Lo sabe!

Efectivamente, era de Mitchell de quien hablaba. Rowan sintió una punzada helada en el estomago.

-¡Viene por mi! ¡Oh, mi Dios, Rowan! ¡Va a sacrificarme para alimentar a esa cosa!

-Paula, escúchame: ¡Sal de ahí!

-¡Oh, mi Dios!

-¡Deja de llorar y vete de ahí ya mismo! – pidió Rowan. Como toda respuesta, la chica gritó y se escuchó cómo le arrebataban el teléfono - ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¡Paula!

-No está disponible – una voz masculina habló en su lugar. Era Mitchell - Tu nombre es Rowan, ¿correcto?

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Qué le has hecho a Paula?

Mitch se rió.

-La pregunta debería ser qué le voy a hacer – el tono de voz cambió. Se volvió amenazante – Tú eres la próxima, nena.

¡Clic!

La llamada fue cortada. Rowan colgó el teléfono, furiosa. Abby observaba todo, cerca de su madre. La vio correr hacia un armario y revolver en un cajón, sacando ropa y demás cosas, hasta dar con una pistola dentro de una caja. La sacó y la cargó.

-¿Desde cuando portas armas? – inquirió la chica.

-Eso no importa ahora. Debo irme.

-¡Espera! ¿Adonde vas a ir?

-Al club. ¡Ese monstruo va a matar a Paula!

-¿Te volviste loca? ¿Vas a ir sola? ¡Hay que dar parte a las autoridades!

-Puedes hacerlo tú. Yo voy ya mismo para allá – Rowan se puso una chaqueta. Guardó dubitativa el medallón de Nug-Soth en su interior y el arma. Tomó las llaves del auto y se dispuso a salir.

-Voy contigo – se ofreció Abby.

-No. Es muy peligroso. Tú te quedas.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Te estoy hablando en serio, Abigail! ¡No quiero que te metas en esto! – Rowan alzó un dedo, autoritaria – Llama a la policía, mandalos al club. Yo voy primero, sola.

Abby protestó, pero su madre salia del apartamento, rumbo al club.

Solo rogaba llegar a tiempo…

* * *

><p>Mitchell empujó a Paula hacia el tótem. La chica se resistió. Lo pateó en una pierna e intentó escapar, pero la agarró con fuerza del brazo, torciéndoselo e inmovilizándola.<p>

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! – chilló Paula.

-¡Cállate! – Mitch se volvió hacia el rostro de piedra de Jonathan – Mira lo que te tengo, amigo. ¡Comida rápida!

-_Yummie_, _yummie_ – dijo el otro, burlón – Justo la ultima victima que necesitaba.

-¿Eso quiere decir que luego serás libre?

-Y te recompensare por los servicios… ahora, sé buen chico y tráemela.

-¡No! – Paula luchó, en vano. Mitch la acercó al pilar y unos brazos terribles surgieron de la roca, apresándola.

-Toda tuya – Mitch retrocedió, con asco pero a la vez con mórbido placer por ver como Paula aullaba de dolor, se secaba y caía muerta al piso, convertida en una cáscara exprimida y avejentada.

Jonathan gimió. La roca que lo rodeaba se partió y con un estruendo terrible, fue libre de su prisión.

El hechicero sonrió. Estaba desnudo. Vio al otro joven y se le acercó, sensual, avasallador, poderoso…

-¿Estas listo para tu recompensa? – dijo, abrazándolo.

Sus labios se unieron. El beso fue húmedo, fuerte y cruel. Mitch no atinó a resistirse. Se dejó llevar. Lentamente, Jonathan lo acercó hasta el pilar de donde había emergido y lo colocó sobre él.

-Te dije que llenaría el vacío de tu alma – le recordó, dándole pequeños besos con ternura en las mejillas – Pues he aquí con lo que lo llenaré: con el Horror Supremo.

Antes de que Mitchell reaccionara, unos brazos inhumanos y unos tentáculos surgieron del tótem y lo capturaron. El hechicero retrocedió y se dirigió hacia un armario lleno de ropa. Despreocupado, comenzó a vestirse con ella.

-Supongo que te preguntaras: "¿Por qué?". Bueno, pues sucede que mis amigos, las abominaciones que fueron encerradas en el Pilar de Zoth conmigo, también requieren de un sacrificio de sangre para ser libres – explicó a su infortunada victima, mientras ésta daba alaridos de puro terror – He hecho un trato con ellos y han prometido servirme si los ayudaba a escapar y luego buscar la forma de despertar a su padre de la sumergida R'lyeh.

Sus palabras no eran oídas por Mitch, quien presa de las abominaciones aberrantes, era destrozado y su sangre sorbida con avidez.

-Por supuesto, he aceptado el convenio – siguió diciendo Jonathan, mientras se calzaba unos zapatos – Después de todo, el Gran Cthulhu es el único que puede darme la protección que busco contra los Dioses Exteriores y creo que me ganaré más de que nadie sus favores por haber ayudado a liberarse de su prisión a Su Semilla…

El sacrificio acabó. De Mitchell no quedaban ni los huesos. El pilar estalló en pedazos. Las abominaciones tentaculares contenidas en él emergieron, chillando.

_-¡Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh Wgah nagl fhtan!_ – era el sonido gorgoteante que salía de sus horribles gargantas.

Jonathan terminó de vestirse. Extendió una mano. Uno de aquellos seres con cabeza de pulpo levantó a su vez la suya.

Ambos se las estrecharon.

-Hora de prepararlo todo – dijo el hechicero a la Semilla Estelar de Cthulhu – Abajo encontraran un club lleno de gente. Ya saben que hacer.

Tres de los hijos del dios primigenio sacaron sus horribles cuerpos de pesadilla del apartamento, en dirección al club. Jonathan retuvo a otros tres con él.

-Ustedes vienen conmigo – les dijo – Tenemos una visita relámpago que hacer a la Universidad de Miskatonic, en Arkham.

Los tres demonios marinos asintieron. Jonathan les dio la espalda y lanzó un conjuro. Una distorsión espaciotemporal se abrió en el aire, como una puerta. Acompañado por los hijos de Cthulhu, la atravesó y desapareció.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rowan llegó al club, ya era de noche. Bajó del auto y con sumo cuidado, ingresó dentro del local.<p>

La esperaba un paisaje de terror. Petrificada, contempló cómo todos los habituales del lugar yacían desparramados por el suelo, brutalmente mutilados.

Algo había matado y destrozado a toda esa gente. Rowan sacó su pistola y caminó despacio hacia la barra. A cada paso que daba, el horror la abofeteaba; no solo se limitaron a asesinar a esas personas, también habían usado su sangre para pintar por todos lados símbolos y sellos extraños, con letras desconocidas y arcaicas.

Rowan llegó a la barra. El encargado de los tragos yacía despanzurrado sobre ella, con el abdomen abierto y el rostro desencajado de espanto.

-Dios mío – se tapó la boca, evitando las arcadas que le vinieron. Un horrible olor a pescado podrido lo impregnaba todo.

En ese momento un monstruo se alzó detrás suyo. Se volvió justo para verlo. Una abominación con cuerpo de hombre abotargado y cabeza de pulpo, con viscosos tentáculos que ya se extendían hacia ella…

Rowan gritó y abrió fuego. Las balas penetraron en la gomosa carne de aquel ser pero no parecieron hacerle daño.

Otro engendro igual al primero apareció para sumarse en el ataque. La doctora disparó cuatro tiros en total y luego la acorralaron con facilidad.

Iban a despedazarla. Ya podía ver sus bocas ávidas de carne debajo de los tentáculos faciales. Babeaban saboreando la suya.

-¡No le hagan daño! La necesitamos viva – dijo Jonathan, surgiendo con el resto de la Semilla Estelar de Cthulhu que lo acompañó, por un vortice dimensional – Ella será una estupenda Ofrenda Roja para el Gran Cthulhu.

Llevaba un inmenso libro bajo el brazo. Antes de perder la conciencia, superada por los acontecimientos, Rowan leyó el titulo en la tapa…

Decía: AL-AZIF


	8. Ocho

**VIII **

Cuando Rowan abrió los ojos le pareció que seguía soñando.

Se veía recostada sobre un altar, construido en piedra. A su lado, Jonathan hojeaba el gran libro de titulo extraño y más atrás (¡el cielo la ayude!) las abominaciones con cuerpo de hombre y cabeza de pulpo entonaban un cántico con una cualidad casi hipnótica.

_¡Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh Wgah nagl fhtan!_

Lo que hacía desquiciante todo el conjunto de la escena (amén de los monstruos mitad cefalópodos) era que la brisa salada del mar llenaba sus pulmones al respirar, sumada a la visión de un cielo nublado sobre su cabeza.

Un vistazo más estudiado le dio una clara pista de su actual situación. Por increíble que pareciera, estaba en medio de una isla, en algún confín perdido del mundo.

-¡Dios mío! – Rowan amagó con levantarse pero no pudo hacerlo. Unas cadenas de herrumbrosos eslabones se lo impedían.

-Estás despierta. Bien – dijo Jonathan, leyendo el libro – Eso le dará un poco de emoción a la cosa. Además de que podré charlar un rato – señaló a las Semillas Estelares – No son muy conversadores. Solo se dedican a repetir el mantra que aprendieron en los legamosos océanos de su mundo natal, hace incontables evos.

"Seguramente te estarás preguntando varias cosas, siendo la primera de ellas dónde estamos. Nos hallamos sobre una isla recientemente emergida del mar, en el océano Pacifico. Se llama R'lyeh. Es la última morada donde yace el padre de estos seres, aprisionado por los viejos conjuros y los sellos puestos sobre Él por los Dioses Arquetípicos. Llegamos aquí mediante una simple yuxtaposición entre los planos, que me permitió abrir un acceso entre el club y esta isla."

Rowan miró más detalles de su entorno, aterrada. Ruinas ciclópeas se elevaban cerca. Una torre oscura, llena de algas, se erguía hacia el cielo nublado, donde varios truenos anunciaron la inminencia de una tormenta.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – preguntó a su captor.

-Yo, personalmente, nada. Pero ellos – señaló a los seres mitad pulpo – te necesitan para despertar a su padre. Era la Ofrenda Roja que el ritual precisa – Jonathan señaló al libro – Todo está aquí.

Rowan volvió a ver su titulo. "Al-Azif". No le dijo nada.

-Con la ayuda de los hijos de Cthulhu, pude robar el Necronomicón original de la Universidad de Miskatonic. Oh, esos viejos eruditos tenían algunas defensas místicas para evitarnos llegar al libro, pero me he vuelto tan fuerte que pude anularlas con facilidad.

Jonathan suspiró. Volvió a concentrarse en el libro.

-Pero creo que ya fue suficiente información. Cthulhu espera y yo debo saldar una deuda.

Otro trueno retumbó en el aire. Rowan forcejeó con sus ataduras, intentando escapar.

El hechicero miró hacia la enorme torre negra que se levantaba cerca. Comenzó a entonar una invocación:

_¡Oh, Tú que yaces muerto pero siempre sueñas!_

_Escucha a Tu siervo que Te llama._

_¡Escúchame, Oh poderoso Cthulhu!_

_¡Escúchame, Señor de los Sueños!_

_En Tu torre de R'lyeh Te han encerrado, pero Dagon romperá Tus malditas ligaduras, y Tu Reino se levantará una vez más._

_Los Profundos conocen Tu secreto Nombre, La Hidra conoce Tu guarida; da a conocer Tu Signo con el que yo pueda saber Tu voluntad sobre la Tierra._

_Cuando la muerte muera, será Tu momento, y Tú ya no dormirá más; concédeme el poder de calmar las olas, para que puede escuchar Tu llamada._

_En su Mansión de R'lyeh el Difunto Cthulhu espera soñando, pero El se levantará y su reino cubrirá la Tierra._

La isla entera pareció temblar, en respuesta a estas palabras. Los monstruos mitad pulpo alzaron sus garras al cielo, extasiados. Sus cánticos se volvieron más violentos.

_¡Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh Wgah nagl fhtan!_

El suelo se partió en pedazos. Gases mefíticos surgieron de enormes grietas.

Una losa descomunal en la torre de ébano se corrió, con un fuerte sonido. Una sombra titánica se asomó a la puerta. Rowan lo miró un momento y desvió la vista con rapidez. Sentía que si seguía viéndola, la esperpéntica figura de la criatura monstruosa que surgía con blasfema obscenidad por la entrada abierta la volvería loca.

¡No podía existir un ser como ese! Simplemente, no podía ser…

-¡Salve, oh Gran Cthulhu! – salmodió Jonathan - ¡Hago tu Signo! ¡Obedezco Tus Mandatos! ¡Suplico tu protección! – alzó una daga ceremonial - ¡He aquí la Ofrenda Roja para tu Despertar!

El hechicero se volvió hacia Rowan. Iba a cercenarle la garganta.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, algo ocurrió…

Un brillo poderoso surgió de entre sus ropas. Rowan miró y estupefacta, vio surgir flotando de su chaqueta el Amuleto de Nug-Soth.

¡Se había olvidado completamente de él! Lo llevaba consigo encima y ahora se revelaba, desatando todo su poder.

-¡No! – gritó Jonathan, pero la energía del medallón brotaba como rayos de fuego, incinerando a las Semillas Estelares y haciendo retroceder a Cthulhu a su cripta.

El amuleto concentró entonces su atención en el hechicero. Los rayos lo fustigaron, quemando su carne y provocándole un inmenso dolor.

Convertido en un espectro chamuscado, Jonathan aulló y conjuró un portal espaciotemporal para huir. Las cadenas que retenían a Rowan saltaron, hechas pedazos, dejándola libre. No lo pensó dos veces; saltó tras la figura diabólica del brujo y ambos desaparecieron, instantes antes de que el amuleto explotara en un descomunal rayo de luz y calor, que destruyó la isla y obligó a lo que quedó de ella a sumergirse de nuevo bajo las aguas.

* * *

><p>Lo siguiente que Rowan supo fue que estaba de regreso en Nueva York, en el interior del club nocturno, rodeada del cuadro de muerte y devastación dejado por los secuaces de Jonathan.<p>

Encontró al brujo allí mismo, agonizando en el piso. Su cuerpo estaba quemado de forma terrible. Prácticamente toda la carne se había perdido y los huesos asomaban, carbonizados.

-Matame… Matame… - pedía aquél espanto.

Rowan lo miró con asco y repulsión. Se alejó de él, hacia la salida.

El aire de la noche le acarició el rostro. Las sirenas de la policía se oían con fuerza. Un par de coches patrulla se detuvieron frente al club. Los policías bajaron, Abby venia con ellos.

-¡Mamá! – gritó, al verla. Corrió hacia ella - ¿Estás bien?

Rowan no contestó. Su mente no daba más.

Una ambulancia se apersonó en el sitio. Los médicos que salieron de ella la reconocieron como colega del hospital y la atendieron a toda prisa.

-¡Acá adentro hay un hombre herido! – gritó un policía, desde la puerta del club - ¡Pronto! ¡Se está muriendo!

Rowan quiso decir algo. _"¡Dejen morir a ese bastardo!"_ o _"¡Incinérenlo! ¡Maten al monstruo!"_. Pero no lo hizo. Con impotencia, vio cómo otra ambulancia se hacía cargo de la situación y subían a Jonathan en ella…

* * *

><p>No todos los detalles del escabroso descubrimiento de la policía en el club se dieron a conocimiento público. Una versión expurgada del hecho fue difundida por los medios de comunicación informativos. Sí, se habló de brutales muertes… sí, se mencionaron rituales satánicos, pero ni una sola foto o video de la escena del crimen trascendió.<p>

Rowan fue interrogada por las autoridades sobre su participación en los hechos. Su declaración fue archivada de inmediato y desestimada como desvaríos producto de una insanidad mental. De hecho, expertos psiquiatras que la revisaron llegaron a iguales conclusiones: no estaba en su sano juicio.

Rowan hablaba de pilares diabólicos, seres vampiro y criaturas mitad pulpo… de haber sido llevada a una isla en el Pacífico y de un gran horror del que no quería dar detalles pero que, insistió en todo momento, yacía allí.

Todo un delirio bien elaborado, que por supuesto dejaba a las claras que no estaba en sus cabales.

Rowan fue internada en una institución de salud mental.

Nunca se recuperó de la experiencia.

Abby acudía a verla todos los días. Intentaba animar a su madre pero todo resultaba en vano. Parte de la antigua personalidad de Rowan había muerto en aquel encuentro con lo sobrenatural.

Nunca volvería a ser la misma.

* * *

><p>Jonathan yacía moribundo en una sala de hospital. El grado de sus quemaduras era tal que los médicos no le daban mucho tiempo de vida.<p>

_Ja. _

Pobres ilusos.

Ya lo tenía todo planeado de antemano. En cuanto pudiera, se alimentaría de la sangre de las enfermeras y doctores, lo suficiente como para reponerse un poco. Luego se iría de allí y se refugiaría en otra parte del mundo, donde prepararía su venganza. Donde recuperaría el poder perdido.

Nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino. Buscaría la forma de doblegar a los Dioses Exteriores, de conquistarlos. Se alzaría de nuevo, más poderoso y terrible que nunca, si cabe, y toda la Tierra se postraría a sus pies.

Pensando en eso, Jonathan sonrió.

Un ruido cercano lo puso en alerta. Una figura había entrado en la habitación.

Una enfermera con el rostro cubierto con barbijo se acercó adonde él yacía, trayendo un carrito con medicamentos.

Jonathan volvió a sonreír. _"Mi primera nueva victima"_, pensó. Se dispuso a esperar a que ella se acercara más antes de absorber su sangre.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la enfermera alzó una pistola con silenciador y se la apoyó en la sien.

-Esta va por mi madre, grandísimo cabrón – dijo y jaló el gatillo.

* * *

><p>Abby salió del hospital sin contratiempos. Se quitó el uniforme de enfermera en un callejón y lo prendió fuego con combustible. Luego metió la pistola en una bolsa y la arrojó al río Hudson.<p>

Se marchó, escuchando música de Marilyn Manson en su reproductor MP3, satisfecha de haber liberado al mundo de un monstruo.


End file.
